Together again
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Takes place after the episode I Done, Will always thought it would be great to live on his own. As time goes by, he realizes just how much he needs his family. Lot's of Phil and Will fluff, this will be several chapters.


A/N This takes place after the episode I Done, it will be several chapter hope you enjoy it.

Summery: Takes place after the episode I Done, Will always thought it would be great to live on his own. As time goes by, he realizes just how much he needs his family.

It had only been a week, 7 day's, 168 hours, 10080 minutes but whose counting?. Will sighed to himself as he lounged on the couch in his new crib, he had just gotten done with work, and now was just relaxing. It was a Sunday it had only been last Sunday that his family had moved out east. Ashley and Hilary were on their own, but Carlton,Nicky,his aunt and his uncle still lived in the same area. Oh how he wished he was with them, back when he first moved into his aunt and uncles house he figured they'd get close. Living with them as long as his mom wanted him to, you were bound to get close to your family. It was unavoidable.

But never had he thought he'd miss them as much as he did now, his uncle more so than others. And Carlton, after living with someone in the same room, a roommate of sorts for so long it was hard to adjust. His gaze landed on the phone as he switched the channel, nothing on like usual.

Curling onto the couch Will let out another soft sigh, he and Lisa didn't even go out anymore. With their parents married it just made it awkward and unusually gross, not that he minded he really didn't think about woman anymore. Go to school, go to work, come home and sleep, that was his day now a days. The musical sound of the telephone rang in Will's ears, sitting up his expression slightly brightened. The young man picked up the phone.

"Hello?".

"Hey Will, how's it going?".

"Hey Uncle Phil, it's going good, how are things back east?".

"Good good, Nicky loves it here, were even talking about getting a dog".

"Well that's good news" Will leaned back onto the couch, his fingers playing with the telephone cord.

"How is school are you keeping up with your classes?".

"Yeah of course Uncle Phil" Will rolled his eye's smiling slightly, "got a A in one of my tests".

"That's great will I'm proud of you!, meet any nice woman?".

Will hesitated for a second.

"Actually Uncle Phil I haven't really been going out lately".

It was silent on the line, the young male bit his lip slightly suddenly feeling fidgety.

"What's wrong Will?" the quiet concerned tone of his Uncle, almost made Will start crying on the spot.

"Nothing Uncle Phil everything's fine, just haven't had time lately with school and everything".

Phil pulled back on the phone gazing worriedly at Vivian who came to her side after setting up the table, whispering something to his wife she started looking worried as well. Taking the phone from her husband, she put it up to her ear.

"Will sweetie how are you doing?".

"Hey Aunt Viv" Will tired voice came from the other end, "hows back east treating you?".

"It's going good" the two adults exchanged worried glances, "how are things back in California?".

"Oh can't complain" Will lied "just got done from work, getting ready to head to bed".

"Oh well then I'll give you back to your uncle, I love you sweetie" Vivien quietly handed back the phone, before going to do the dishes the concerned look never leaving her features.

"Well Will were about to have dinner, I hope the rest of your week goes good" Phil switched ears, "make sure you keep up with your studies and don't hesitate to call if you need something".

"I won't Uncle Phil, I love you guy's" the tone in Wills voice was longing, the strain of it slightly choked.

"Love you to Will" Phil whispered hearing a soft click, he hung up as well. Thumbing his hand against the counter uneasy expression crossed the man's features, standing up Phil seated at the table as Vivian placed a thing of corn on the table.

* * *

The dial tone rang through Will's ears heaving a sigh the young man softly put the phone back on the hook, turning off the TV Will popped a TV dinner into the Microwave. He had been eating them for the past few day's, not in the mood to cook anything. It was easy and fast after that he'd head to bed, he'd been going to bed a lot earlier this past week.

After a Meatloaf TV dinner Will sluggishly made his way to bed, flopping down onto his bed he buried his head into his Pillow. Pushing down the saddened loneliness, Will closed his eye's and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

A/N Hope you liked the first chapter I did, the next one I will prob post up sometime this week or weekend.


End file.
